Tol Barad
Tol Barad is a chain of islands dotting Baradin Bay. The islands are ruled by the House of Baradin who ruled a portion of the archipelago that would eventually make up the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. They are noted for holding significant history, though after a series of disastrous defeats, their original culture has largely been wiped out. History Formed as one of the many islands colonized by the Vrykul during their exile into the south, Tol Barad developed with marked independence from the rest of humanity. The Baradi often traded and sometimes declared war upon the shore-bound kingdoms, typically the people who resided in what would become Lordaeron, for one reason or another; and were noted for their warlike tendencies. They joined Arathor during the golden age of expansion, finding Tol Barad willing enough to bend the knee after several disastrous battles at sea. As with the rest of the island realms that were colonized, referred in unison as the islands of Kul Tiras, Tol Barad was formed with the idea that it would become a chief place of production for building ships and be granted principle importance in the newly formed holding. In addition, colonists would explore to find new resources for trade. Under House Baradin, the island prospered for some time and relied mostly on fishing and trade. Duke Baradin settled himself, his closest advisers, and his relatives on the southernmost island where he established a lavish keep in the center of the region. Visitors to the island noted that the archipelago was very segregated; while the common folk kept to the northern isle, the rich often congregated on the southern isle. The Kingdom After sometime of isolation, Duke George Baradin, supported by his people, declared himself King of Tol Barad. separating from the Arathorian Empire. Lord Proudmoore of Boralus was ordered to quell the uprising in the name of the empire and bring Tol Barad back into the fold. Rallying under Proudmoore's banner, the various island dukes invaded and pillaged Tol Barad, landing at the north most island where ports had been established. Unwilling to allow himself to be captured, King Baradin destroyed the bridge that connected the two islands, leaving his people to the Arathi Kul Tirans that had come to seek their return to the fold. Due to the southern island's focus on lavish wealth rather than practical living, and its lack of ports due to high elevation and no suitable port land, the island began to starve a few months after the northern isle had been occupied. Tales of cannibalism amongst the southern islanders ran rampant after the north isle had been subjugated, and it was only after the soldiers of King Baradin rebelled that Kul Tiras was able to achieve victory. Having stationed a guard of highly trained archers across the ford that separated the two isles, construction of a new bridge was near impossible. However after about two months of occupation, the archers refused to open fire on the Kul Tiran forces, allowing a new bridge to be made. Once the bridge was constructed, the archers laid down their arms and surrendered and were later absorbed into the Kul Tiran forces that had marched their way onto the island. The formerly lavish and decorated southern isles had fallen into squalor, with manses and homes burnt down to the frames in what appeared to be riots amongst the wealthy. Due to the marshland that dominated part of the island and the over building of lavish estates rather than any farm houses, the southern island had run out of food relatively quickly. With no allies to support him, King George was captured within his own hold, reportedly shouting profanities and wildly kicking as he was taken away til his sentencing. Declaring that his decision to secede from the empire was worthy of capital punishment, Duke George was beheaded on the island of Crestfall and his son, Henry Baradin, was elevated to the position of Duke. Aftermath Following the invasion of the other Kul Tiras islands, the Kingdom was dissolved and a heavy garrison of Arathi troops was stationed in its place. Fearing the other islands of Kul Tiras might eventually rebel, the Emperor ordered the construction of a large stronghold where Lord Baradin's home once stood on the southern island. Baradin Hold and the outlying areas became the home for the garrison that made up the forces on the island as well as the island dukes of Baradin, leaving the island in relative disrepair for quite some time after the war. Baradi culture was also stifled, largely replaced by Arathorian culture and ultimately resulted in the entire loss of the Baradi language all together for a time. Ironically enough, the lords of Kul Tiras rallied under the banner of the House of Proudmoore later on sometime following the War of Aderic. Of the many islands that made up the Tirasian chains, Tol Barad was the only one to remain loyal to Strom, and remained in its hands for hundreds of years. The lords of Kul Tiras did not bother spending the resources to claim the island as it was not only garrisoned with a large amount of troops, but the area was also still relatively in squallor due to mismanagement during the many years following its fall as a kingdom. The island was deemed a waste of men and resources. Many also believed it would spark unnecessary hostilities between Kul Tiras and Arathor as the empire declined further, especially after the War of Silverpine where a tentative peace between the nations was reached. Second War During the Second War, the Orcish fleet invaded the many islands that laid just off the coast of the northern kingdoms, including Kul Tiras, Crestfall, Zul'Dare and Tol Barad. Tol Barad put up a fairly strong resistance but was ultimately conquered by the Orcs after Stromgarde pulled its armies back to prepare for the land invasion, abandoning the island to the Horde forces. Seeking asylum after his island's conquering, Duke Reginald Baradin II fled to Boralus, which had remained strong after several of the islands had fell under King Daelin Proudmoore. Following the defeat of the Orcish Horde and the end of the Second War, Tol Barad was annexed by Kul Tiras with little complaint from Stromgarde and Duke Baradin formed the Baradin's Wardens to watch over the new prison established on the islands. Hellscream's Assault Tol Barad remained relatively untouched for years following the Second War, only seeing an influx of refugees following the fall of Lordaeron. It was not until the new warchief Garrosh Hellscream launched a naval invasion on the island that the denizens of Tol Barad faced huge tolls. Areas such as Farson's Hold, Wellson's Shipyard, Largo's Overlook, Rustberg Village and most importantly Baradin's Hold were all lost within a matter of weeks from the severe onslaught. Without any hope of survival otherwise, the Baradin Wardens reached out to the Alliance for aid. Throughout the battles of the Shattering, Tol Barad was a constant battlefield that shifted back and forth nearly every day. Decisive victories were scored for the Horde shortly before the discovery of Pandaria. Currently Tol Barad is still a war zone; however, after military interests shifted elsewhere following the war on Garrosh Hellscream, the islands have quietened considerably. The Baradin's Wardens still hold a large holdout and occasionally are able to retake parts of the island in the name of the Alliance. With Hellscream's dethroning as Warchief, it is unknown if the Horde will continue assaults upon the island. Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Tol Barad Locations